


Um Pedido Razoável

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Ygritte Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Oh Lorde Stark, a que eu devo essa honra ?”“Ainda apenas Jon Snow eu temo”“Não se o rei Baratheon tem algo a dizer sobre isso”





	Um Pedido Razoável

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic presente de Natal para Laís

Quando Jon finalmente deixa a patrulha ele o faz por suas irmãs e por Winterfell, não por ela. Ygritte entende mas ainda dói um pouco. 

Eles mal se falaram durante aqueles meses na muralha, seus ferimentos ainda eram frescos demais. E ambos estavam ocupados, o inverno estava quase chegando. 

Então por isso ela fica surpresa quando antes de partir ele para na tenda dela. 

“Oh Lorde Stark, a que eu devo essa honra ?” 

“Ainda apenas Jon Snow eu temo” 

“Não se o rei Baratheon tem algo a dizer sobre isso” 

“Onde você ouviu isso ?” 

“Eu não vou divulgar meus informantes” 

Ele sorri, meio tímido, meio travesso. 

“Você perguntou os outros sobre mim ?” 

“Não realmente, mas os outros falaram de qualquer maneira. Não deve surpresa nenhuma saber que você era um dos assuntos favoritos de especulação no acampamento senhor Ex-comandante da patrulha da noite. Provavelmente vai continuar sendo por um bom tempo” 

“Sim provavelmente...você me odeia ?” 

Ela considera a pergunta por alguns segundos antes de responder. 

“Eu odiei por um tempo, mas agora não. Isso é tudo que você quer saber antes de ir ?” 

“Não. Na verdade eu vim aqui porque eu quero que você venha comigo para Winterfell, e que você se case comigo” 

Ygritte riu. 

“Oh Jon você é uma graça, pulando para fazer a coisa honrável assim que as circunstâncias te permitem. Eu devo lembrá-lo que havia apenas uma pessoa que foi deflorada quando nós transamos e que não foi eu ?” 

“Eu não estou te pedindo isso porque é o honrável a se fazer” 

“Então porque ?” 

“Porque eu te amo” 

“Você disse que me amava antes, e eu acho que você estava falando a verdade, e não fez diferença” 

“Eu acho que então é porque eu sinto a sua falta. Eu passei esses últimos meses te vendo todo dia e eu ainda assim senti a sua falta tanto. Eu não quero nem pensar em como seria ir para Winterfell e te deixar aqui, e eu espero que eu não tenha que descobrir” 

Seria fácil para ela fingir que ela não estava sentindo o mesmo desde que ela soube da sua partida iminente. Seria fácil para ela partir o coração dele como ela havia fantasiado tantas vezes. Fácil, mas não mais o que ela queria. Ela não tinha certeza se eles estavam prontos para o inverno e tudo que este traria ainda mas talvez eles eram agora pessoas que estavam prontas para pararem de se machucar. 

“Eu posso ir com você” 

“E casamento ?” 

“Você pede demais Jon” 

“Isso é um não ?” 

“É um talvez um dia” 

“Quando ?” 

“Quem sabe, talvez semana que vem, talvez quando a primavera chegar, talvez em oitenta anos quando nós estivermos com cabelos brancos e ossos enfraquecidos. Ou caso nós tenhamos uma criança, para que ela não seja considerada uma bastarda. Eu sei que você é um tanto sensível com relação a esse tipo de coisa” 

“Posso te beijar ?” 

“Finalmente um pedido razoável” ela disse e o envolveu em seus braços. 

Ela ainda estava no lado errado da muralha cercada por sulistas, mas dentro ela teve a sensação de estar em casa de novo. 


End file.
